


Christmas

by Sirianna123



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas Special thingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

Looking at himself in a mirror Dipper wondered why he even bothered coming to Gravity Falls whole week before Christmas… oh yes. Bill wanted to see proper preparations. With heavy sigh he once again inspected sweater Mabel forced him to wear.

 

Too big for him, yellow with blue _Merry…_ on the chest. Why just merry? He got no idea and didn't really wanted to know. Rolling up his sleeves he walked downstairs. Sight he encountered almost made him laugh.

 

Mabel and Bill decorating the Christmas Tree. Well, Mabel was decorating, Bill was just asking a myriad of questions about everything. Stans were just watching them, Ford was more like glaring but at least refrained from bringing up a gun. Stanley’s work no doubt.

 

“But why are we decorating this when Pine Tree is up the stairs?” Bill asked.

“Because Pine Tree would get mad.” Dipper groaned walking in. Seeing Bills sweater he understood his own sweater. Blonde demon wore blue sweater with yellow _Christmas_ written on it. He almost laughed. Almost.

 

Bill laughed and ran to him to give him a hug. “C'mon, Pine Tree I know you...~”

 

“MISTELTOE!” Mabel suddenly shouted pointing at said plant hanging above their heads.

“And that means?” Bill asked, visibly excited. On his end Dippers' face was redder than Mabels sweater.

 

“That you two have to kiss~” Mabel cheered. Ford was shocked and Stan. Stan wanted photos to sell to all of Bills fans. Photos Mabel was more than happy to provide having camera prepared.

 

Bills smile was almost blinding, Dipper just grumbled.  He knew there was no way out of this. He already felt Bills excitement trough their connection. And he didn't even got time to protest, in seconds Bills lips were on his own.

 

Dipper half heard Fords grumble and Mabels cheers along with Stan saying something about how  g ood this will sell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone.   
> Be happy and safe no matter if you celebrate or not.
> 
>  
> 
> It is in the same universe as my OTP challenge.


End file.
